10 Drabbles About GakuLuka
by Crimson Sky Blue
Summary: 10 Drabble singkat mengenai pasangan utama di Fanfic ini, GakuLuka


**10 Drabble About GakuLuka**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Crypton Future Media Yamaha Corporation**

**.**

**Warning : Out Of Character (OOC), Tsundere! Luka**

**.**

**10 Drabble singkat mengenai pasangan utama di Fanfic ini, GakuLuka**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**(1. Be My Girlfriend ?)**

"LUKA-CHAN! MAUKAH LUKA-CHAN MENJADI PACARKU?!" Teriak Gakupo lantang saat berada di kantin sehingga semua orang mendengarnya. Tanpa perintah mereka langsung men-"cit cuit"-kan Gakupo dan Luka.

Sontak Luka yang berada di samping Gakupo tersipu malu dan memberikan sebuah tinju di muka Gakupo sehingga muka Gakupo menjadi abstrak tak berbentuk.

"Itu adalah jawabanku, terong sialan!"

**(2. Lucky)**

"Ah, aku ada dimana ?" Luka melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati. Luka merasa tadi dia sedang melaksanakan upacara bendera, namun kepalanya merasa pusing dan ia jatuh pingsan.

"Ano.. Luka-chan sudah sadar, ya ? Luka-chan ada di ruangan UKS." Luka kenal betul siapa suara itu, dia segera menoleh cepat ke samping.

"Gakupo, kenapa kau disini ?"

"Kan aku yang tadi menggendong Luka-chan kesini, tadi Luka-chan pingsan."

"... Oh. EH, APA ?! KAU MENGENDONGKU ?! IDIH, NAJIS!" Luka cepat - cepat membersihkan badannya yang tadi sudah disentuh oleh Gakupo. Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih.

**(3. Jealousy)**

"Lukaa~ Kau tahu apa yang lebih besar dari planet bumi ?" Gombal Len pada Luka yang memasang muka datar.

"Planet Jupiter."

"Salah! Yang benar adalah cintaku padamu Luka-hime!" Tanpa sengaja Gakupo yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri Len dan menendang bagian paling sensitifnya.

"Auch! Apa - apaan kau ini, hah ?!" Rintih Len kesakitan.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena kau telah menggombali Luka-chan ku, sialan!"

**(4. Gift For Luka-chan)**

_Ting Tong!_

Luka cepat - cepat membuka pintu, dirinya terkejut begitu mengetahui ada boneka Teddy Bear berukuran besar, sebuklet bunga favoritnya, dan coklat dalam jumlah besar yang telah menunggunya. Luka juga menemukan secarik kertas, lalu membaca isinya,

"For : Luka-chan  
>Dear Luka-chan, aku tahu kau tak akan pernah bisa menerima cintaku, tapi aku akan terus memperjuangkan cintaku, Luka-chan! AISHITERU, LUKA-CHAN!<br>From : Gakupo"

Luka membatu, tidak pernah membayangkan kalau si maniak terong akan berbuat hal seperti ini.

"Huh, dasar. Rupanya si samurai bodoh itu sudah membuatku meleleh." Luka tersenyum dalam diam.

**(5. I Wanna To Be Your Girlfriend)**

"Luka-chan, apakah Luka-chan menerima pemberianku kemarin ?" Tanya Gakupo antusias.

"Huh, kau memang bodoh-" Luka memberikan sebuah tamparan hangat bagi Gakupo.

"Bodoh ?"

"Karena telah membuatku meleleh, baka Gakupo! Dan aku ingin menjadi pacarmu!" Dalam hati Gakupo menari - nari karena berhasil menaklukkan hati perempuan pujaan hatinya.

**(6. Gakupo, I Want Tuna)**

Sejak peristiwa pemberian hadiah kepada Luka kemarin, Luka akhirnya benar - benar mau jadi pacar dari seorang Gakupo Kamui. Hari ini Gakupo sedang mengunjungi rumah Luka.

"Gakupo~.."

"Ya, Luka-chan ?"

"Aku mau tuna."

"Tuna ? Baiklah, aku akan ambilkan."'

"Tunggu, yang aku mau adalah tuna dicampur terong, buatanmu sendiri. Tunanya banyak kok di kulkas"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

**(7. Tuna Mixed With Eggplant)**

"Taraa!" Gakupo menghidangkan masakan buatannya kepada Luka. Luka lalu mengambil sendok dan mencicipinya.

"Gakupo, sepertinya kau harus banyak belajar tentang bumbu."

"Eh ? Memang kenapa, tidak enak ya ?"

"Bukan itu, sebenarnya enak, sih. TAPI KAU TERLALU BANYAK MENAMBAHKAN GARAM, BAKA!" Luka pun menatap nanar persediaan tuna terakhirnya, yang seharusnya menjadi makanan bergizi untuknya.

**(8. Pet)**

Suatu hari Luka tidak sengaja menemukan anak kucing liar yang sedang berteduh di depan rumahnya. Karena merasa kasihan, Luka pun memungutnya dan membawanya menuju rumah Gakupo.

"Gakupo!" Panggil Luka sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Gakupo

"Silahkan masuk Luka-chan."

"Ah, kucing yang manis Luka-chan. Kau sudah memberinya nama ?"

"Masalahnya itu, aku bingung mau memberi nama apa."

"Bagaimana kalau Luka-chan Jr. ? Atau Catty ?"

"Tidak."

"Eggtuna-chan ?"

"Baiklah, usulmu aku terima, Gakupo."

**(9. How About Eggtuna-chan ?)**

"Luka!" Panggil Gakupo saat mereka berpapasan.

"Ya ?"

"Eggtuna-chan baik - baik saja ?"

"Ya, tapi dia nyakar aku."

"Heh ? Mana yang dicakar ? Nanti aku cakar balik."

"Oh, nanti aku update status ya."

"Update status apa ?"

"Perang Dunia Ke-4, Manusia Cakar - Cakaran Sama Kucing."

"Kamu jahat, ah."

Seketika Gakupo langsung pundung di pundak Luka.

**(10. Camping)**

Hari ini kelas Luka mengadakan kemping ke hutan. Dan beruntungnya, tenda Luka dan Gakupo berdekatan sehingga mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi.

Saat itu semua anggota dipanggil, kecuali Gakupo dan Luka. Gakupo pun mempunyai kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Luka di tendanya.

"Luka~" Panggil Gakupo saat memasuki tenda Luka.

"Oh, hai, Gakupo."

"Aku mencintaimu, Luka." Gakupo lalu mencium pipi dan kening Luka.

"Hentikan, sialan!"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Yang lain melihat kita, baka!" Gakupo menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati semua orang sedang men-"cie cie"-kannya dan melihatnya berduaan dengan Luka.

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Pengalaman pertama membuat drabble, idenya kadang susah. Nah, jangan lupa RnR ya!<p>

**Dont Forget To Review Minna**


End file.
